Kaname x Yuuki Birth of a Pureblood
by kaname-fan-girl32
Summary: Kaname helps Yuuki through the birth of their first child. After the birth, what will Yuuki do when Zero suddenly appears in the window pointing his "Bloody Rose" at her and the baby?


Hiding in the old Kuran household wasn't as bad as Yuuki thought it would be. Six months ago her and Kaname fled their old boarding school called Cross Academy. Within a week of their departure, they had gotten married. Yuuki loved Kaname and would do just about anything to make him happy, but half of her heart still belonged with Zero. Her partner and her friend.

Although she missed him longingly, she knew that she couldn't go back. He said he would kill her the next time they met. She promised to keep running from Zero and Yuuki never breaks her promises.

It was early afternoon and Yuuki had just settled down to sleep. Kaname was talking with Aido and Akatsuki (his right hand men) downstairs. Yuuki laid down on top of the black bed spread and stared up at the ceiling. She put a hand on her stomach as the baby inside moved. Although she had been pregnant for over eight and a half months, she had never felt her baby move before.

"Onii-sama!" she shouted excitedly. She heard the familiar sound of Kaname's footsteps. The door flew open.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked. Although there was no expression on his face, Yuuki could hear the worry in his voice.

"It moved! The baby moved!"

Kaname smiled.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said.

Kaname turned around to face Aido and Akatsuki who had followed him to see what was the matter. He nodded his head slightly signalling them to leave. They bowed and then left. Kaname shut the door behind them so he and Yuuki could be alone.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He smiled at her again and then laid down beside her. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach.

"Onii-sama?" she asked, looking up at him. "What will we name it?"

"It depends." He said. "But it needs to have a beautiful name fit for a pureblood."

They both shared the same smile. Yuuki rested her head on Kaname's chest. She looked at his neck and saw the rich pure blood flowing through his veins. She had been longing for his blood all day. She climbed on top of his body and licked his neck, getting ready to bite. Fangs pierced his skin. Kaname wrapped his hands around her, bringing her closer to his own body. It was almost like he was encouraging her to drink.

"Take as much as you need." he told her softly.

After a few minutes, she stopped drinking and lifted her head up slightly.

"Why are you letting me do this?" She asked.

"It's because I want you and the baby to be healthy." He said.

She lowered her head again and drank some more, filling her mouth with warm, rich blood.

"It's alright." She told herself. "Onii-sama would want me to do whatever it takes for our baby to be as healthy as possible."

After a while she stopped drinking and wrapped her arms around Kaname. He held her close to his chest. Yuuki felt the warmth of his body next to hers and finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Although Yuuki was asleep, she was completely aware of her surroundings. She could tell that Kaname wasn't sleeping, but just resting. The peaceful aura around her soothed her, but not for long. Yuuki felt pains in her stomach. Kaname also seemed to notice that something was wrong because not only was Yuuki feeling unbelievable pain, she was also sweating so much that the sheets around her were damp. She bent over and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" She heard Kaname's voice.

He got up and walked briskly down the stairs. In a matter of seconds Akatsuki and Aido appeared in the room.

"It's time." Kaname told them.

Yuuki's thirst for blood was so unbearable that it was beginning to take over her body. Her sight was slowly disappearing. Finally, her world became black.

When Yuuki started to get her vision back, she saw Kaname sitting beside her on the bed. He was holding her hand. The pain was unbelievable but with Kaname, she knew she would be okay. Yuuki's eyes turned blood red and she started gasping for air. She squeezed Kaname's hand as tight as she could.

"It'll be okay." Kaname told her. "You're going to become a mother aren't you?"

"I need-I n-need-" She found it impossible to speak. Her mouth was so dry. She needed something... something red. Kaname seemed to understand her.

"I know." He said.

He held out his wrist. Without hesitation, Yuuki began to suck in the delicious, rich liquid.

When another surge of pain washed over her, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out, clutching onto Kaname's shirt. He held her close. Yuuki had no idea that Akatsuki and Aido had been in the room all along helping Kaname deliver the baby. Glass on the picture frames cracked and shattered as she let out another scream.

"Just bear it a little longer." Kaname told her.

"This is it, isn't it?" she told herself. "Onii-sama and I will be parents very soon, won't we?"

But before Yuuki had time to think about anything else, another sharp scream was heard. But this time, it wasn't from her. The pain was gone and Yuuki's vision was blurred. When she looked up, all she could make out was Kaname holding something covered in blood. It took a while to see again and she felt very dizzy. Yuuki was so tired. She couldn't help her eye lids closing. Seconds later, she fell asleep without even noticing it.

When she woke up, it was pitch dark outside. She turned over and saw Kaname holding a pale baby with locks of brown hair. Akatsuki and Aido had left. Yuuki was still a little dizzy, but she could still see her beautiful baby which was good. Something came to mind just then.

"What is it?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"It's a girl." Replied Kaname.

A girl. A beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was everything Yuuki imagined her to be. Kaname kissed Yuuki on the forehead.

"Thank you." He said.

He bit his finger and drew some blood. He put his finger in the little infants mouth and she began to suck.

"Sayori." Said Yuuki. "That is her name."

"Very well then. Sayori it is."

Kaname approved of the name and that made Yuuki happy. After all, it wasn't just any old name. It was the name of her best friend.

Kaname gently handed Sayori over to Yuuki. She held her in her arms and examined her closely. She even had tiny fangs already. Kaname left the room. He was with Yuuki for hours so he probably never got a chance to feed.

Yuuki spread a silk blanket over the bed and placed Sayori down.

All of a sudden, Yuuki saw the glass from the window shatter. The loud sound startled Sayori and she began to cry. A pale hand grabbed the window sill. Someone was coming in but Yuuki couldn't make out who it was. At that second, Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes. It was Zero! She wanted to run up and hug him but part of her didn't, considering the fact that he was pointing the Bloody Rose right at her. Yuuki's Motherly instincts kicked in and she shielded Sayori with her body. Zero stared at Yuuki.

"I thought you would be here." He said.

His gaze was fixed directly on Yuuki. But then he heard the screams of a baby. His eyes widened with disbelief. Yuuki was a mother?! Yuuki grabbed Sayori and held her while still shielding her at the same time.

"Zero!" He thought to himself. "Snap out of it! She's a pureblood, and all pureblood vampires must be killed!"

He pointed the gun at her, ready to shoot. But, he just couldn't do it. He lowered his gun at the very same time Kaname ran in the room. Immediately, Kaname stood in front of Yuuki and the baby. The windows around the room cracked and shattered. Kaname's eyes glowed a bright red.

"If you're smart, you'd leave." He told Zero firmly.

Zero had no choice. He shoved his gun in his jacket pocket. Then he turned around and left.

Why didn't he just kill them all? They were purebloods. His enemies. Was it because he wasn't strong enough to do it? Maybe he was strong enough not to do it. Or was it because he loved Yuuki more than he ever thought he did?


End file.
